Tactics
The best tactical approach to progressing in Sword Fight varies by the stage of the game one is at. While some individual variety exists, the majority of players agree on the core tactics for progressing. This page will therefore frequently reference the progress page. Starting Out (Very Early Game) Considered to be from starting out, until completion of the Grandmaster Tournament, this phase primarily consists of unlocking all available skills, boosts, and game aspects and efficiently as possible. First Run Equipment The shop does not unlock until the Novice Tournament has been completed. Once able to, the player should purchase the equipment: leather armour and a Long Sword. Once they have reached level 5 Strength (~ player level 23) the should purchase a claymore. As the player progresses they should ensure they keep the claymore at the highest level possible, and leather armour upgraded with the remaining money after upgrading the claymore. When you have sufficient money (~level 30), you should buy and immediately re-sell 10 short swords to unlock the Trader Award. Continue to a total of 25 for the Merchant Award, and a total of 50 for the Arms Dealer Award. Finally, purchase one of each item without selling to unlock the Collector Award. These items can then be re-sold. Combat Style It is widely felt that Two-Handed style is most effective in the early game, due to the higher damage and chance of "one hitting" opponents if the player's attack score and weapon upgrade levels are sufficient. Player Level and Fighting Skills * Level 1: The player is given 3 skill points in the tutorial. These should be assigned to Aggression. * Level 2: Concentration (ability) unlocked. The player should spam click this to store 5 minutes of boosts. They should restock this boost as it reduces down. * Level 8: The player should place all skill points into Aggression to reach level 3. They should now attempt the Novice Tournament to unlock the shop. * Level 23: The player should put all skill points into Strength to reach level 5 and unlock the Power skill. They should now attempt the Scholar Tournament (with advised equipment) * Level 32: Use skill points to reach level 3 Power and attempt the Journeyman Tournament. Then attempt the Provost Tournament for Gold. * Level 47: Use skill points to reach level 5 Attack (skill) and unlock Barrage (skill). Attempt the Provost Tournament again for more Gold. * Level 53: Reach level 2 Barrage (skill) and switch into Barrage (stance). * Level 68: Reach level 5 Concentration (skill) and attempt the Provost Tournament. * Level 70 : If successful in the Provost Tournament, you should now promote your player to create your first Master, resetting your progress as a disciple (it may be easy to drop down to ~ training level 50 to defeat master level opponents, which are considerably harder. Alternatively, you may get faster leveling by going offline for 5-10 minutes. Swapping down a training level, and then back up can also help 'skip' opponents you are at a disadvantage against. Try to face Marauders and Warriors). First Master Having completed your first run, you will be left with 14 Mastery Skill points. You should distribute these points into: * Level 2 Prowess (5 points total cost) * Level 2 Advocate (10 points total cost) * Level 1 Discipline (12 points total cost) * Level 1 Mentor (14 points total cost) Second Run Fighting Skill points The second run will begin with 12 fighting skill points thanks to the level 2 Prowess of the Master. Skills trained in the first run will now cost 2 points per level instead of 3, up to the highest level reached on the first run. Upgrading straight to level 5 strength and level 1 aggression will use the skills up, and allow you to progress straight onto a claymore when selecting your equipment. Player Level and Fighting Skills * Level 1: level 5 Strength and level 1 Aggression. * Level 6: complete the Novice Tournament. Replace your equipment with the winnings. * Level 35: return all skills to previous levels, EXCEPT Attack (skill). Scholar Tournament, then Journeyman Tournament. * Level 42: Level 5 Barrage and level 5 Power. Provost Tournament * Level 46: Level 5 Aggression. * Level 55: Level 3 Two-Handed style. From this point, upgrades can be at your own discretion, to unlock skills, or further the run. It is advisable your second master includes level 1 innovation. Early Game Master/Disciple Promotions A reasonable aim would be to progress at least 15 levels further with every disciple. With the unlocking of the school, your second master should be additive, not a replacement for your first one. it is advisable to save directly for school level 3 to unlock a 3rd master before the end of the third run. The second master should unlock speed and blitz, and the third run should be focused towards duel wielding, with higher critical speed and blitz skills. On the 4th run, the grandmaster tournament should be beaten, and one of your masters should be geared for dual wield in advance of the mid-game. [[Mastery Skills|'Mastery Skills']] All mastery skills are useful to some extent, but prowess and discipline alongside advocate and mentor could be considered most useful in the early game. Ensuring a balance between the skills, such as planning before committing points could be wise, as is saving before promoting.